


Now it just don't feel the same

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: #405fic, #405promptday, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brad having tea with James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now it just don't feel the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Kodaline – Talk

            Brad raporlarını bitirmiş, babasının ofisine ilerler. Kapıyı açıp girdiğinde boş ofisle karşılaşınca kütüphanedeki siyah kitaba asılır, yatak odasının da boş olduğunu görünce dışarı çıkar. Babasının şu anda masada olmadığını hissedince, o neredeyse oraya gitmek için gözlerini kapatır.

            Gözlerini açtığında sıcak rüzgâr saçlarını okşar, çölün sarısı parlar, yan bahçedeki güllerin kokusu burnuna kadar gelir. Nadera, Kaade’sine bu zamanda ilk kez merhaba der. Brad dolan gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alır. Güllerin kokusu, Nadera’nın havasına sinmiş güneş hepsi içine dolar. Brad hepsinin babası ettiğini biliyor, nefesi vermemek için bekler.

            Bir süre sonra eteklerin hışırtısını duyduğunda istemeyerek nefesi bırakır, gözlerini açar. Mavi gözleri akıtamadığı yaşlar yüzünden daha parlak, ilerideki çardakta oturan diğer babasını görür. James, Jaali’nin ana çardağında, her zaman oturduğu yerde oturmuş, nedimeler elindeki tepsilerden masaya bir şeyler bırakıp uzaklaşırlar. Brad babasına ilerlerken önünde pusette uyuyan kardeşini görür, ikisinin içindeki güce hayran kalarak yanlarında durur.

            James güneşi kesen gölgeyle başını çevirdiğinde, mavi gözleri parlayan oğlunu görür. Brad’in idareli duruşu yok olmuş, anne battaniyesine ihtiyacı olan küçük çocuk yeniden babasına bakar. Sarışın adam ayağa kalkıp Aden’ın saçlarını almış oğluna sıkıca sarılır. Oğlu başını babasının omzuna koyduğunda ilk kez bir yaş düşer.

            Brad akıtabildiği gözyaşlarından sonra babasıyla birlikte oturur. Jaali’nin neden bu çardağı sevdiğini çocukluğundan beri biliyor, denizi gören tek çardaktan denizi izlemeye başlar. Az sonra nedimelerden biri çayı tazelemek için geldiğinde, Kaade’ye de bir fincan çay koyar.

            James elinde fincanı oğluna kendi fincanını işaret eder. Brad çaydan bir yudum aldığında, Nadera’nın özel bahçesinde yetişen özel çayın aromasını özümser. Babasının bu çay dışında çay içmediğini hatırladığında gözleri yeniden dolduğunda, sarışın babası her şeyi biliyor gibi ona bakarak konuşur.

 “ Kendini alıştırmak zorundasın Brad. Baban her yerde, ama en çok burada hissediliyor. Nadera baban demekti, nasıl Merkez Masa ben demeksem, Aden Nadera demek.”

            Brad biliyor, başını sallayarak bildiğini söyler. Çayından bir yudum daha alır. Sanki çay alışmasını sağlayan ilk şey babasına dönüp sorar.

 “ Çaydan masaya götürebilir miyiz? Her sabah içmek istiyorum.”

            James gülümseyerek ona bakıp cevaplar.

 “ Bende her sabah içiyorum, sana da getirmelerini söylerim.”

            İki mavi gözlü adam ve kızıl saçlı bir bebek batan güneşi Nadera’nın tek deniz gören çardağında karşılarken iki adam evrene dağılmış en gücün kollarında çaylarını içmeye devam ederler, kızıl bebek rüyasında gülümseyerek soluna döner.


End file.
